In a webbing take-up device recited in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-94280, during an emergency state of a vehicle, turning of a first lock base in a pull-out direction is regulated but a force limiter mechanism allows turning of a spool in the pull-out direction by loads at or above a force limiter load. The force limiter load can be switched by activation of a second lock mechanism.
In this webbing take-up device, during the emergency state of the vehicle, a pretensioner mechanism turns the first lock base in the take-up direction and a torsion shaft of the force limiter mechanism allows the first lock base to turn in the take-up direction relative to the spool. As a result, the second lock mechanism is activated via a wire.